02 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Pięć lat za niewinność; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:55 Był taki dzień - 02 czerwca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Po co mi osiem nóg odc. 22 (Eight legs up); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Budzik - Jubileusz - Fasolki 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Gaby i cytra (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 40; teleturniej 10:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Co nagle to po diable odc. 139; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3855 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4070); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3856 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4071); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 38 Światowy Kongres Rolników; reportaż 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1094; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1483 - txt str 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1645; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Kolarstwo - Grand Prix MTB - Nałęczów 14:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Skallingen. Uwaga miny! (Memorial Sites (IV) Danger - Mines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2007) 14:45 Kolarstwo - Grand Prix MTB - Nałęczów 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 39 - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3857 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4072); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3858 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4073); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 11 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1488 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1646; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1099; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Kostka zagadki, odc. 11; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Krótkofalówka Betoniarki, odc. 3 (Bob the Builder // Dizzy and the Talkie Talkie, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji "Dwa Teatry" kraj prod.Polska (2008) 21:45 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 8 (Mastier i Margarita) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 22:45 Przebojowa noc 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Oni (The Faculty); horror kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:50 Kojak seria 4 - Polityka zbrodni część 1 (Kojak IV, ep. 9, A Shield for Murder part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:40 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Panufnik 02:05 Był taki dzień - 02 czerwca; felieton 02:10 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Moi przodkowie i ja; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 172/249 (The Love Boat Seria 7 odcinek 6 Affair On Demand/ Friend Of The Family/ Just Another Pretty Face); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 173/249 (The Love Boat Odc 159 (7/9) Bear Essence?, ?Kisses and Makeup?, ?Long Time No See?); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 39/39 Na ratunek Kubie (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Ups And Downs); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 189; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 10:10 Pogoda 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 56 (257) Koncert Noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004) 11:40 Córki McLeoda - Witaj w domu odc. 1 (McLeod's Daughters, Welcome Home); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 53 Czubatkowa polana kraj prod.Polska (1998) 13:05 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Laura Barker (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - Dzień i noc (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. Nigth and Day); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:50 MASH - odc. 27/147 (MASH (K 403)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 17:20 MASH - odc. 28/147 (MASH (K 404)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 57; teleturniej 19:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 18; magazyn 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 345 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Operacja "Koza" - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 23:50 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 2; felieton 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Wieczór artystyczny - A czego tu się bać?; film dokumentalny 01:00 Wieczór melomana - Concerti Della Natura - Antonio Vivaldi (cz. 2); koncert 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Na miedzy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 19:00 Bez cięcia 19:30 Święto Gdańska 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 21; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:01 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Tylko dla wybranych - Queen Mary II (Exclusive. Queen Mary II.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Nowoczesna medycyna - Antybiotyki (TeleMed. Sick in spite of antibiotics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Unia Leszno; STEREO 03:23 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (170, 171) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Jak oni śpiewają: Finał - rozr. 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (82) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1116) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Przebojowe dzieci - rozr. 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (721) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (43, 44) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Duża przerwa (8/16): Telewizja - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (722) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1117) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 MEGAHTT: Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998 22.00 Studio LOTTO 00.20 Strzał w 10 - program rozr. 01.20 Daleko od noszy (150): Powrót właściciela - serial komediowy, Polska 01.45 Miasto zwycięzców 02.45 Zakazana kamera 04.15 Nocne randki TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.55 Hej-nał show 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz Gwiazdy TVN - Sejm RP 14.50 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.20 Agenci NCIS (3/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 SędziaAnna MariaWesołowska - serial fabulamo-dok. 18.25 Detektywi -serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (983) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my!- magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Tajemnice Smalville (15/22) - serial SF, USA 00.55 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.10 Wrzuć na luz 03.10 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.15 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.10 Zbuntowani (155) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Big Brother 5: Finał (1) - reality show 11.10 Big Brother 5: Finał (2) - reality show 12.10 Big Brother 5: Finał (3) 13.10 Katastrofy budowlane - film dokumentalny 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Saint-Tropez (1) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 16.25 Zbuntowani (156) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Cudowne lata (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Happy Hour- program rozrywkowy 20.00 Cuda (5) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Spryciarz - komedia kryminalna, Australia 1993 23.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Deszczyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni 09:25 Opole na bis - Marcin Daniec; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 4* Gdzie jest ojciec?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Piwnica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 570; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... - III Ogólnopolski Przegląd Twór. Poetyckiej im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego (Tamara Szakiel); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Determinator - odc. 8/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Warto rozmawiać - "Poukładane" państwo ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - Atacama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni 16:30 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Deszczyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - My z Czerwonego Bagna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Cuda w PRL; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czarodziejskie lustro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Warto rozmawiać - "Poukładane" państwo ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji "Dwa Teatry"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:16 Polska dobrze smakuje - Krągłe i gładkie sery z Wiżajn; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czarodziejskie lustro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Warto rozmawiać - "Poukładane" państwo ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji "Dwa Teatry"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - III Ogólnopolski Przegląd Twór. Poetyckiej im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego (Tamara Szakiel); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Ku światłości 8:00 Morscy 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zabójstwo w Badger's Drift (1) 12:00 Morscy 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Odważne zagranie (22) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zabójstwo w Badger's Drift (1) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Odważne zagranie (22) 18:00 Due East 20:00 Dzikie serca (6) 21:00 Poszukiwani: La Pistola Y El Corazon (11) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Honor (2) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Gracze (17) 0:00 Poszukiwani: La Pistola Y El Corazon (11) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Honor (2) 2:00 Due East 4:00 Ku światłości Ale Kino! 8:00 Droga do Composteli 9:55 Sławni i bogaci: Mickey Rourke 10:30 Łagodna 12:10 Wiatr 14:20 Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn w cieniu legendy 15:30 Clean 17:30 Paryż, Teksas 20:00 ale klasyczne: Ludzie koty 21:20 Bad Company 23:20 Lepsze niż seks 0:50 Otoczeni niebem 2:20 Uno 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 6:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (78) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 8:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Bobry - mistrzowie budownictwa 8:30 Małpi biznes (11) 9:00 Ratując Grace (1) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Historia Lucky 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 12:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu olbrzymów pustyni 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Na wyspach 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość 14:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod niebem pustyni 15:00 Historia życia: Żyjąc razem (4/5) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (78) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (81) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (82) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 19:30 Małpi biznes (12) 20:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 21:00 W głębinach Amazonki (1) 21:30 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba-wampir 22:30 Na posterunku (1) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt (4) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 1:30 Małpi biznes (12) 2:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 3:00 W głębinach Amazonki (1) 3:30 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba-wampir 4:30 Na posterunku (1) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (10) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (15) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (10) 9:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (19) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (15) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (10) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (19) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (10) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (16) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (1) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (11) 19:00 Dr House (1/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (11) 21:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (5) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (8) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (13) 0:00 Ten sam dzień (1) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (9) 1:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (5) 2:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (13) 3:45 Ten sam dzień (1) 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 6:30 Doktor Who (1) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (35) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Doktor Who (1) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (1) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Doktor Who (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 13:35 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 14:10 Hotel Zacisze (5) 14:45 Hotel Zacisze (6) 15:20 Tylko głupcy i konie (1) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (1) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 17:20 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Graham Norton 19:45 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (3) 20:20 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (4) 21:00 Żony piłkarzy (6) 22:00 Żony piłkarzy (7) 23:00 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 0:00 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (3) 0:35 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (4) 1:10 Żony piłkarzy (6) 2:05 Żony piłkarzy (7) 3:00 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (3) 3:35 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (4) 4:10 Żony piłkarzy (6) 5:05 Żony piłkarzy (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (3) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 8:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (4) 8:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (5) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (42) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (24) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (36) 12:05 10 lat mniej (31) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (42) 14:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (4) 15:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 17:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 17:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) 20:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 20:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (25) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 0:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 0:55 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 1:25 10 lat mniej (31) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (25) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (13) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (15) 8:00 Babe 10:00 Łapu-capu extra 10:35 Łóżko Wierszynina 12:05 Iluzjonista 14:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 15:40 Pusty dom 17:20 Raj kina w Tybecie 18:20 Przeczucie 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (16) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Dom 22:20 Premiera: Miasto śmierci 0:15 Kto ją zabił? 2:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Canal + Film 8:30 Woda 10:25 Kopia Mistrza 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (15) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Wall Street 15:05 Deser: Hotel Zamknij Oczy 15:15 Holiday 17:30 Krowy na wypasie 19:00 Cztery poziomo: Feng shui (9/12) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Życie na podsłuchu 22:15 Tuż po weselu 0:20 Miasto śmierci 2:10 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Canal + Sport 7:00 Technika w przyrodzie (1/3) 8:00 Conrack 9:45 Dreamgirls 12:00 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem 14:35 Forrest Gump 17:00 Nie przegap 17:15 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Berlinie 19:30 Łapu-capu extra 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 22:00 Minisport+ 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (1) 23:05 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 1:05 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Johnny Test 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Chowder 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Prezent pod choinkę 7:30 Starsky i Hutch 8:40 Atlas geografii życia 10:25 Gilles 12:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra 14:45 Diablica 16:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis 16:50 Kolor miłości 18:20 Szkoła kowbojów 20:00 Premiera: Wychowanek wróżek 21:40 4400 4 (9) 22:25 Blue Velvet 0:25 Wojna Harta 2:30 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (5) 3:30 Drzwi do nieba Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (19) 6:30 Obieżyświat: ABC Wielkiej Brytanii (11) 7:00 Areszt domowy (13) 7:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (39) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (40) 10:00 Modny świat (762) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (53) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach: Króliki doświadczalne (1) 11:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach: Króliki doświadczalne (2) 12:00 Porządek musi być (40) 12:30 Porządek musi być (41) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (31) 13:30 Jedzenioholicy (5) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 15:30 10 lat mniej (1) 16:00 Wesele od kuchni (2) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (18) 17:30 Klinika snu (2) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (27) 19:00 Porządek musi być (40) 19:30 Porządek musi być (41) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach: Króliki doświadczalne (1) 20:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach: Króliki doświadczalne (2) 21:00 Zamiana (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (153) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (151) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (91) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (153) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (6) 2:30 Mama Gena (10) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (151) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (91) 5:00 10 lat mniej (1) 5:30 Areszt domowy (13) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (11) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pancerna woda 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 9:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Walka wręcz 11:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci (1) 12:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce 12:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody sportowe 13:00 Brainiac (11) 14:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 16:00 Narodziny samochodu - reaktywacja (15) 16:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pancerna woda 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 21:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy (1) 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wykolejeniec 23:00 poTURBOwani (12) 0:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Okiem kamery 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (16) 3:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy (1) 4:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wykolejeniec 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (1) 8:00 Tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi w Europie 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 10:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 11:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (1) 14:00 Tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi w Europie 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 16:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 17:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 20:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motoryzacyjne szaleństwo 21:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym 22:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to działa? (4) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 2:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motoryzacyjne szaleństwo 3:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym 3:50 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to działa? (4) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (3) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (20) 7:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 7:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Rajd samochodowy 8:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 10:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (20) 13:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 13:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Rajd samochodowy 14:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 16:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 17:00 Pola bitew: El-Alamein (1) 18:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (20) 19:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 19:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Rajd samochodowy 20:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 22:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 23:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wołanie o pomoc 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (20) 1:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 1:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Rajd samochodowy 2:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 3:55 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 4:45 Dzień kamikadze Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:25 Planeta skeczu 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:20 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 22:45 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:10 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 23:40 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 8:45 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 9:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 10:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 21:30 Viking 22:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 23:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 0:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 7:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 7:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 11:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 12:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 13:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 15:00 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody w Andorze 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 17:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Donington 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 19:00 Trial: Mistrzostwa Świata w Ferreirze 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 20:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 21:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 22:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Breakdance: Zawody w Korei Południowej 0:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 2:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 2:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 3:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 4:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 4:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 5:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 5:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi HBO 6:00 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 7:25 Cinema, cinema 7:50 Sezon na misia 9:15 Superman: Powrót 11:45 Morska opowieść 13:10 Przyszywany wujek 14:40 Dzikie koty 16:20 Wrotkowisko 18:05 Pakt milczenia 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Premiera: Niepokorna 21:50 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 23:15 Zły dotyk 0:40 8 milimetrów 2 2:25 Niepokorna 4:05 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 7:15 Twoje, moje i nasze 8:45 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 10:35 Randka z o.o. (8) 11:00 Dom nad jeziorem 12:35 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 14:35 Nie trzeba wiele 16:05 Kod da Vinci 18:30 Wróć na scenę 20:20 Biedni arystokraci 21:40 Randka z o.o. (9) 22:00 Zielony zawrót głowy 23:30 Palec 1:00 Control 2:45 Zielony zawrót głowy 4:20 Palec HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (8) 11:20 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 12:50 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 14:25 Sowie pole 15:55 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 17:30 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 19:00 Sowie pole 20:30 Klub Dzikich Kotek 22:05 Tylko seks 23:45 Fabryka snów 1:10 Uwolnić słonia 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 6:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 25/83 6:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 50B/81 6:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Obrazki z życia 8:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Polska 1974 8:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dobra robota 8:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski 8:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski: Personel 9:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski: Wszyscy dla wszystkich 10:15 Jan Zachwatowicz 11:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 12:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Babie lato 13:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie było lata 13:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 15:10 Rodzina do kina 15:11 Rodzina do kina: Detektywi na wakacjach: Na tropie (5-ost.) 15:45 Rodzina do kina 15:50 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Zdrada (1/5) 16:55 Rodzina do kina 17:00 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Hotel pod gwiazdami (2/7) 17:30 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Babciu! Ratunku! (3/7) 18:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:06 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Obrazki z życia 19:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Polska 1974 19:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dobra robota 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bumerang 21:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Za Niemca idzie? 22:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Spóźniona podróż 22:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:46 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Babie lato 0:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie było lata 1:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Lech J. Majewski 1:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Lech J. Majewski: Rycerz 2:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Lech J. Majewski: Święto 2:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Gidon Kremer interpretuje partity Jana Sebastiana Bacha na skrzypce solo, 2006 11:25 Les plaisirs du Parnasse 12:20 Antonio Vivaldi: 'Cztery pory roku' 13:05 Joseph Haydn: Kwartet smyczkowy D-dur op. 20 nr 4 (Hob. III/34) 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Robert Schumann: I symfonia B-dur 'Wiosenna' op. 38 17:40 Robert Schumann: II symfonia C-dur op. 61 18:35 Robert Schumann: III symfonia Es-dur 'Reńska' op. 97 19:15 Gustav Mahler: IV symfonia G-dur 20:30 Madame Butterfly 22:45 'Madame Butterfly', ścieżki motyla 23:40 Claude Debussy: Images (zeszyt I) 0:00 W imię jazzu: Kobiety jazzu 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Sheila Jordan na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Frank Sinatra Show MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (29) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (18) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (11) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (15) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (13) 8:00 Noddy (20) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (10) 8:15 Blanka (10) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 8:30 Pingu 6 (11) 8:40 SamSam (10) 8:50 Rumcajs (5) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (49) 9:05 Strażak Sam (4) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (2) 9:35 Luluś (2) 9:45 Bracia koala (77) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (36) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 11:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 11:25 Świnka Peppa (49) 11:30 Pingu 6 (10) 11:40 SamSam (9) 11:50 Rumcajs (4) 12:00 Mów prawdę 12:25 Śniegusie (4) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (41) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (20) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (2) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (28) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (17) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (10) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (14) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (12) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (48) 16:05 Strażak Sam (3) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (1) 16:35 Luluś (1) 16:45 Bracia koala (76) 17:00 Jedzmy z Groverem 17:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 18:25 Śniegusie (5) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (42) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (21) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (34) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (3) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 11:00 Wspaniałe życie 12:00 MTV w domu u... 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Re-kreacje 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 MTV wkurza 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 South Park 23:00 Zakład 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 7:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Wojna na wodę 8:00 I co wy na to? (1) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (11) 9:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 11:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska 13:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Wulkan 14:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (9) 16:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (5) 17:00 Plemienna odyseja: Dinka 18:00 I co wy na to? (1) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (11) 19:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Wulkan 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na Bali 21:00 Premiera: Broń doskonała: Machiny oblężnicze 22:00 Premiera: Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 23:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła 0:00 Broń doskonała: Machiny oblężnicze 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na Bali 3:00 Broń doskonała: Machiny oblężnicze 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 5:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła Planete 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Przez arktyczną Alaskę (4/13) 7:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Andaluzja (1/26) 7:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Australia (2/26) 8:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Baleary (3/26) 8:45 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Lotnicza parada (1/17) 9:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Korsyka (4/26) 10:20 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Hawana (5/26) 10:50 Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Hetta (2/6) 11:20 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Hiszpania (15/25) 11:50 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Carcassonne (7/13) 12:50 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Strażnice, kamienne olbrzymy (13-ost.) 13:50 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Botswana (5/25) 14:45 Planete Doc Review: Echa stron rodzinnych 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Stany Zjednoczone (11/18) 16:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Ziemia nam puchnie 17:45 Społeczeństwo: Ojcowie z probówki 18:35 Night of the Jumps 18:55 Społeczeństwo: Greenpeace. Wyrazić sprzeciw! 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Wyspy Kanaryjskie (21/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Namibia (1/10) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Paragraf 175 22:05 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Spitfire - narodziny legendy (4/17) 23:25 Seans Planete: Geje w Jerozolimie 0:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) 1:45 Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Sandaga (3/6) 2:15 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 2:45 Współczesny świat: Prawa życia: Joey (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wróblowa (72) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (710) 8:45 Samo życie (1083) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Zostać miss (5) 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Ideał do reklamy (141) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Układ (171) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Będziesz moja (4) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dzieci (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (711) 21:30 Samo życie (1084) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ucieczka z piekła (72) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Plastuś (172) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Zapach kariery (21) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Skłócarz i Godzilla (142) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1084) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (711) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Plastuś (172) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Skłócarz i Godzilla (142) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Ucieczka z piekła (72) Polsat Sport 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 12:50 K.O. TV Classics 13:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 K.O. TV Classics 17:30 Piłka nożna 19:40 Euro 2008 (1) 20:20 Euro 2008 (2) 21:00 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 22:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 0:10 K.O. TV Classics 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 9:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 11:10 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 13:20 Piłka nożna 15:30 Piłka nożna 17:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:50 Total Rugby 20:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Joe 7:45 Wesoła wdowa 9:30 Mała chatka 11:05 Gry wojenne 13:00 Trzy kamelie 15:00 Deszczowa piosenka 16:50 Mistrz 19:00 Burza mózgów 21:00 O jeden most za daleko 0:00 Czarny dzień w Black Rock 1:20 Burza mózgów 3:00 Z życia VIP-ów 4:55 Dolina Królów Tele 5 6:45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (13/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:45 Stellina (154/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (31/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (25/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (136/178) 13:50 Stellina (155/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (8/88) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (26-ost.) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (137/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (9/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (32/40) 20:00 Nakaz milczenia 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (22-ost.) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (11/52) 0:10 Bezwstydna zdrada 1:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: W mgnieniu oka dookoła morza (22) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mówiący posąg (12) 6:50 Sushi Pack (14) 7:00 Freakazoid (8) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (7) 9:00 Dzieciaki z osiedla 10:35 Histeria: Tv Sat, histeria (23) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Trzecia mysz (13) 11:25 Sushi Pack (15) 11:40 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 12:05 W pułapce czasu (27) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 13:20 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 13:50 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 14:25 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Morze strachu (5) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 16:00 Aparatka: Wycieczka do Rzymu (48) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Szalony reżyser (20) 17:00 Świat Raven: Grill po sąsiedzku (24) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 18:00 6 w pracy 6 (8) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (28) 18:50 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (16) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość 20:05 Planeta rocka: R.E.M. (38) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Uroczy chłopak (65) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (11) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Mass Effect 22:15 Game Factory: Battlefield: Bad Company 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (10) 23:45 Game Play 0:15 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 6:25 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Superrodziny 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 12:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Superrodziny 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 18:10 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą: Westport, Irlandia 21:55 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 22:20 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 23:35 Świat Boba: Paryż 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Filozofia wybornego smaku 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 3:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Sen na jawie 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik: Dzień Dziękczynienia 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (92) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (15) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Wśród nocnej ciszy 15:00 Burza uczuć (68/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (150) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (31) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (93) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (94) 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Wśród nocnej ciszy 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (93) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Polska i świat 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:35 Firma 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (23) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (96) 9:25 Magda M. (19) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (4) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Fabryka gry 13:30 Serce z kamienia (56) 14:25 Magda M. (20) 15:30 Życie na fali (24-ost.) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (97) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (5) 18:35 Domowy front (20) 19:05 Przyjaciele (23) 19:35 Joey (10/22) 20:05 Zapach kobiety 23:15 Party na słodko 1:30 Wróżki 2:35 Laski na czacie 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 2 (4) 9:30 Mamo, to ja 3 9:55 Zdrowy start 10:00 Monarchia (5/6) 11:00 SOS Uroda 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Tajemnice ciała 2 (2) 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 (1) 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 15:00 Czas na herbatę 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (6) 17:00 SOS Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 3 18:00 Ślubne pogotowie 18:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:00 Tori & Dean 2 (6) 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Damy radę 20:25 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 20:55 Czas na herbatę 21:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 21:30 SOS Uroda 22:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:25 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 0:50 Ślubne pogotowie 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak żyć dłużej 3:05 Ona czyli ja 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Auto-Sport 8:15 De Lux 2 8:30 Jak to ruszyć? 9:00 Polak potrafi 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 Do celu 11:30 Motocyklicznie 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Mechanik 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Motoszoł 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Do celu 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Motoszoł 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 21; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:01 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Tylko dla wybranych - Queen Mary II (Exclusive. Queen Mary II.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Nowoczesna medycyna - Antybiotyki (TeleMed. Sick in spite of antibiotics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Unia Leszno; STEREO 03:23 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Cyganeria 11:10 Czytelnia (62) 11:35 Studio TVP Kultura: TSA 11:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: TSA 12:30 KFPP Opole '74: SBB 12:40 Powrót Charlotte 12:55 Alfabet komediantów. Barbara Krafftówna 13:35 Czekając na szczęście 15:15 Małe dramaty 16:20 Koledzy 16:35 Wielkie kreacje Aleksieja Sułtanowa 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Ksiądz, który pisał wiersze 17:35 Zawód - inteligent 18:05 KFPP Opole '86: Kazik Staszewski 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Legenda" 19:15 Telekino: Legenda 19:40 "Bal w operze" Julian Tuwim - 24. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 20:30 Klasyka filmowa: M - Morderca 22:20 Przewodnik 22:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 22:55 Nina Simone - legenda 23:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Myśli 0:00 Strefa: Czytanie dramatu: "Trash Story" 0:45 Strefa: Kawałki "Mózgu": Audrey Chen 1:35 Przewodnik 1:40 Kino nocne: Dziura 3:10 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 3:50 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Całuśnik 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Hot or Not 14:50 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Skarb Damaszku (1/2) 9:45 Nas troje 11:20 Volpone albo lis 13:00 Koklusz 14:35 Biznesmen i gwiazdy 16:35 Cichy pokój 18:15 Niebo spada 20:00 Skarb Damaszku (1/2) 21:45 Dzikie trzciny 23:45 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 1:20 Pszczelarz 3:20 Pamiętaj, że umrzesz Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 18 09:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Bezmyślni ludzie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:55 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 8, Waleczna Jessie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 10:50 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Fazy księżyca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Mowa ciała USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Dziekuję bardzo reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 19 14:20 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 9, Żonglerka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 15:25 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Nie wszystko zostaje w Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Nie ma innego wyjścia reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 17:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Ślub stulecia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Raz w życiu USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Ogień z nieba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Partner zbrodni USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Siostra Karen USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Rozmiar zero Francja 2006 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 20 23:50 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 10, Niespodzianki reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 00:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Człowiek z Cro-Magnon USA 2000 01:30 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Już po wszystkim reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 21, Nicole Richie Filmbox 06:05 Wirtualny wojownik - film SF 07:35 Operacja Delta Force - film sensacyjny 09:05 Tylko Marta - komedia romantyczna 11:00 Gwiaździsta noc - komedia 12:50 Najlepsi przyjaciele - dramat obyczajowy 14:35 Rozbitkowie - komedia romantyczna 16:00 Krzemowe Imperium - film sensacyjny 17:30 Tylko Marta - komedia romantyczna 19:20 Zabójca - thriller 21:00 Kumple z Wietnamu - thriller 22:25 Niebezpieczny umysł - dramat kryminalny 00:20 Adrenalina - film sensacyjny 01:45 Determinacja śmierci - film sensacyjny 03:20 Faust - thriller 05:00 Kosmici są wśród nas - komedia SF Filmbox Extra 06:05 Hotel śmierci - horror 07:25 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny 09:35 Ghost World - komediodramat 11:30 Trzeci do pary - komedia romantyczna 13:10 Koniec z Hollywood - komediodramat 14:55 Mila księżycowego światła - dramat obyczajowy 16:50 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna 18:35 Łuk - melodramat 20:00 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat 22:00 Smak życia - komediodramat 00:00 Dom wariatów - dramat obyczajowy 01:45 Kroniki portowe - dramat obyczajowy 03:30 Amityville Horror - horror 05:00 Księżniczka i wojownik - dramat obyczajowy Filmbox HD 08:35 Pinokio - film familijny 10:25 Igraszki losu - komedia romantyczna 11:55 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele - komedia romantyczna 13:30 Mężczyzna moich marzeń - komedia romantyczna 14:55 Dirty Dancing 2 - film muzyczny 16:25 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń - film przygodowy 17:50 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna 19:35 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd - film przygodowy 21:00 Ella zaklęta - film fantasy 22:35 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny 00:40 Sin City - Miasto Grzechu - thriller 02:40 Zemsta po śmierci - horror 04:20 Pret-a-Porter - komedia Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa kuroniówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:10 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 08:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Indyk nie tylko na święta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 10:10 Na słodko: Maliny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:35 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad, Manju Malhi i Andy Varma - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 11:00 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Indyk nie tylko na święta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:40 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzowskie bułeczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 14:30 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Z soboty na niedzielę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:00 Moja grecka kuchnia: Cypr - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Pierwsze wypieki - magazyn kulturalny odc. 4 16:20 Na słodko: Wino - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:45 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 17:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 18:25 Jamie w domu: Kapusta i reszta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 19:05 Martha 2: Roberta Flack i Hannah Teter - talk-show odc. 16 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:00 Rozszyfrować Ferrana Adrię - film dokumentalny 20:50 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 23 22:00 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 22:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 23:00 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Orzechy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 00:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Z soboty na niedzielę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 00:55 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:20 Serce to kawał mięsa - film krótkometrażowy 01:45 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 02:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:40 Bez sałaty - film krótkometrażowy 03:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Z soboty na niedzielę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 03:30 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:00 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Movies 24 06:00 Obcy w moim łóżku - dramat psychologiczny 07:45 Dowody winy - film sensacyjny 09:30 Decydujące 12 godzin - thriller 11:15 Ofiara miłości: Historia Shannon Mohr - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 14:45 Obcy w moim łóżku - dramat psychologiczny 16:30 Dowody winy - film sensacyjny 18:15 Decydujące 12 godzin - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny 21:45 Zabić bez skrupułów: Historia Aileen Wuornos - dramat biograficzny 23:30 Dzikie obsesje - film erotyczny 01:15 Rytmy nocy - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Zastępstwo - thriller 04:30 Ofiara miłości: Historia Shannon Mohr - thriller TVS 10.00 Silesia informacje 10.10 Okno na południe magazyn 11.35 Krzyk mody: Vintage magazyn 12.00 Lista śląskich szlagierów 13.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13.30 Gość TVS wywiad 13.45 Podróż za 6 złotych program krajoznawczy 14.15 Telezakupy 14.30 Gość TVS wywiad 14.45 Na przełaj: Cieszyn program krajoznawczy 15.05 Telezakupy 15.25 Lista śląskich szlagierów 16.15 Gość TVS wywiad 16.30 Reporter magazyn reporterów 16.50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17.15 Góromania magazyn kulturalny 17.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Gość TVS wywiad 18.30 Okno na południe - najlepsze fragmenty 19.35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Konik: Gołębiarze magazyn 20.30 Gość TVS wywiad 20.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Gość TVS wywiad 22.00 Sportowe komentarze tygodnia 22.25 Telezakupy 22.45 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 23.00 Silesia informacje Rai 1 06:05Anima Good News 06:10TELEFILM La nuova famiglia Addams 06:30Tg1 -CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina Estate -Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Tg Parlamento -Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 -Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 Storia 09:25Dieci minuti di... Programmi dell'Accesso: 09:35Appuntamento al cinema 09:40Tg1 2 Giugno Festa Della Repubblica 12:00Che tempo fa 12:05TELEFILM La Signora in giallo 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Julia 14:55Fiction Incantesimo 101^ Visione 15:55TELEFILM L'Ispettore Derrick 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 -Che tempo fa 17:15TV MOVIE Doppia vita, doppia morte 18:50Alta Tensione 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari tuoi 21:10Fiction Medicina Generale 1^ Visione 23:15Tg1 23:20Porta a Porta 00:55Tg1 Notte -Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 01:30Appuntamento al cinema 01:35Sottovoce 02:05RaiEdu Rewind la Tv a grande richiesta 02:40RAINOTTE -SuperStar 03:00FILM Love is a gun 04:50Stella del Sud 05:15SuperStar Rai 2 06:15Scanzonatissima 06:30Il Tibet dello spirito 06:45Tg2 Eat Parade 06:55Quasi le sette 07:00Sorgente di vita 07:30Random -Martin Matin 07:45Leonardo 07:55SamSam il cosmoeroe 08:05L'Albero Azzurro 08:25Higglytown Heroes Quattro piccoli eroi 08:45Baby Felix and friends 08:55I Lunnis 09:10Jungo 09:45Garden 10:15Meteo2 -Tg2 -Medicina 33 -Nonsolosoldi -Achab libri in onda -Cinematinée -Tg2 Motori -Notizie 11:15Ricomincio da qui 13:00Tg2 13:30Tg2 Costume E Società 13:50Tg2 Salute 14:00L'Italia sul 2 16:00TELEFILM A proposito di Brian 1ª Visione 16:40TELEFILM Kevin Hill 1ª Visione 17:20Meteo2 -TELEFILM Tutti odiano Chris 18:05Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10Tg Sport 18:30Tg2 19:00TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 19:50TELEFILM Friends 20:25Telefilm Friends -Warner Show 20:30Tg2 21:05VOYAGER Ai confini della conoscenza 23:05Tg2 -Tg2 Punto Di Vista 23:20La linea d'ombra 00:3012° ROUND Estate 01:00Tg Parlamento 01:10Protestantesimo 01:40Almanacco 01:50Meteo2 01:55Appuntamento al cinema 02:05RAINOTTE -Tg2 Costume E Società 02:15TELEFILM Morte di una strega 03:00Cultura Arte 03:05Scanzonatissima 03:30Tg2 Dossier Storie 04:05Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:10I nostri problemi 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Topografia Antica 05:45Gli Antennati Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku